The Gentle
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Based on the series, 'The Next Mutation'. Venus is scared to tell Leonardo how she really feels. Takes place about a year after the show was canceled. Just a cute one-shot.


**The Gentle**

Summary: Venus is scared to tell Leonardo how she really feels.

Warning/Disclaimer: No warnings. I own nothing in this fic. The Fox Network does.

--

Venus sat in far corner, away from everyone else. She pretended to be meditating, but every few seconds would look up and stare at Leonardo, who was seated on the sofa talking with his brothers about something she wasn't really interested in. She looked away when he turned towards her with a worried look and felt heat rise in her cheeks. She looked down and pretended to meditate again. 'Why does he have to be so sweet and good looking too?' She thought and couldn't help but picture Leo kissing her, in her mind.

She had always felt a strong bond with him, a bond that was stronger than the ones she had with the others, but lately that bond has become even stronger and she was sure she loved him and was scared to death that he doesn't return that love. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and looked up to find Splinter looking down at her with concern.

"Are you well my child? I feel something is troubling you," he asked and slowly sat down besides her. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes Master Splinter," she answered and once again her gaze shifted towards Leo. Splinter looked towards where she was looking and couldn't help but smile.

"I see. Love can be quite painful, but can also be a wonderful thing. You should tell him," he whispered in her ear and left before she could reply. She sighed and stared down again. 'Easier said than done,' she thought. She looked up towards Leo again to discover that he had left. She sighed and stood. 'Maybe a good night's sleep will do me some good?' She hoped.

"Heading to bed Venus?" Donatello probed and she nodded.

"Yes, and you three should too." She pointed at the three remaining brothers seated on the sofa.

"Oh, come on Venus. We're just chillin. Why don't you join us?" Mikey invited holding out a slice of pizza to her. She shook her head and headed towards her room.

"Forget it Mikey. She's too preoccupied. Give me that…" Raphael stole the last slice of pizza from Mikey and ran to his room.

"Hey! You owe me a slice of pizza…Make that three slices!" Mikey shouted and started to pout. Venus smiled. She didn't have to turn and look to know that Donny was shaking his head at him.

She entered her room and lit a candle for some light. She turned and was startled to find Leo sitting cross legged on her bed. "Leonardo. What are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to know if there's something bothering you. You seem so distant from me lately and I hate not talking to you," he responded ucrossing his legs. She lowered her head feeling the heat rise in her cheeks again.

"Something is bothering me, but I'm not sure I should tell you," she answered and he hoped off the bed and slowly walked up to her. She got scared and backed up against the wall, knowing how silly it was to be scared of him. She knew that he would never hurt her. He was the most caring and gentlest male she's ever known, besides her father. She missed him so much.

"Why are you scared of me?" She could hear the pleading and hurt in his voice and it split her heart in two. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him. She shook her head in shame for causing him any pain. "Don't try and deny it Venus. I can see the fear in your eyes. What have I done to make you afraid of me?"

"You did nothing Leo. I did," she answered and he blinked his eyes in confusion.

"I don't understand," he replied shaking his head a little and Venus could hear the sadness mixed with confusion in his voice.

'Just get it off your chest Venus.' She thought. "I'm in love with you." She answered and waited for his reaction. He stood still as if he couldn't believe what he's just heard.

"You? You love me?" She thought she could see a glitter in his eye and nodded then gasped a little when he suddenly pulled her in for a big hug.

"This is so great. I love you too. I knew there was something there when we first met," he returned her feelings excitedly.

Venus smiled thinking, 'it was just like Leo to hug first and kiss later'. He then kissed her and she couldn't help but think that his kisses were going to be gentle, just like him. She couldn't wait for more and deepened the kiss.

THE END


End file.
